Sudden Stardom
by Bounty Hunter Darcy
Summary: My second fic, but hopefully the first one for me to finish. Anyways, after a rough life, Gaara and Naruto are offered the chance of a lifetime. Sucky summary yes, but good story idea.
1. Chapter 1

Superstar!

A NaruXGaara fic for all others who love this pairing. Minor side pairing; NejiXSasu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, that privelage belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Though, I do own a Gaara keychain and Sunagakure gloves. Enjoy the story.

Naruto looked down at his sleeping lover and grinned like a fox. He had a special something planned for their one year anniversary. He nuzzled his face into Gaara's neck and gently nipped him. The red head stirred and groaned.

"Not now...sleepy..."

Naruto chuckled and said,

"I don't want any more for now...but you do need to get up."

Naruto ducked his head as a fist came flying at it and accidentally rolled off the bed onto the maroon carpeted floor. Gaara looked over at him from the edge of the bed and replied,

"This had better be good."

Naruto raised his hands up in front of him to show surrender and said,

"Hey, hey it is good...I promise."

The blond stood up and stretched his arms, falling onto his ass again as Gaara tackled him.

"Nani, tora(1)?"

Gaara flushed at the mention of his nickname and said,

"You know I can't resist you when you're naked."

Naruto grinned and ruffled the crimson locks of his boyfriend.

"Just like I can't resist you...not at all come to think of it."

Gaara grinned and said,

"Yeah, but I'm the sexy one...baka kitsune(2)."

"That you are...that you are."

They both stood and Gaara's face slowly turned red as he looked down and saw that he too, was still naked from lastnight. He tried to cover himself, but Naruto gently pulled his lover's arms away from his body.

"There's no need to hide yourself...I'm not him."

Gaara didn't struggle. He instead leaned his body against that of the blond kitsune and whispered into the tanned flesh,

"I know...but...I'm just...I don't know."

Naruto stroked Gaara's hair and kissed the 'ai(3)' tattoo on his forehead.

"Come on, let's just go take a shower," Naruto said.

Gaara nodded and went to the chest of drawers to get his clothes. Just then, an idea sparked itself in Naruto's mind as he followed the red head to the bureau.

"Let me pick out your clothes...my chibi tora neko(4)," he said.

Again, Gaara blushed at the use of his nickname and stood aside for his lover.

"In return, you can pick out my clothes," Naruto continued.

Gaara leapt at the chance and went to the spacious walk-in closet. He opened the doors, turned on the light, and looked at Naruto's wardrobe. It was mostly orange but Gaara found the clothes that he thought best suited his kitsune(5).


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...that privelage belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Though I do have a Gaara key chain and Sunagakure gloves.

After their quick shower, Naruto went downstairs and began making breakfast. Gaara looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but grin as he looked at the outfit that was chosen for him. It was a black hooded tank top, skin-tight leather pants and motorcycle boots with fishnets on his lower arms. (A/N: nosebleed! -faint- ) He tried to guess why Naruto had chosen this outfit, but no ideas came to mind. All thoughts vanished from his mind however when he smelled the chocolate chip pancakes. He turned and bolted down the stairs to see the table already set for two. Naruto put a small pile of pancakes on Gaara's plate, and a big heap onto his own plate. He looked up when Gaara entered the kitchen and immediately felt his pants tighten. Gaara flushed at the look he was given and asked,

"Are you okay, Naruto?"  
Said blond snapped out of his reverie and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Gaara sat at the table opposite his lover and began to eat. He paused for a moment when an impish idea came to mind, and put his plan into action. He lowered himself in his seat as slowly as possible so that Naruto wouldn't notice, and carefully slid his foot up his lover's leg. Naruto didn't seem to notice so Gaara went a little further. He lowered himself some more and pressed his foot against the blond's crotch. Naruto stopped with the fork suspended in the air and his eyes fluttered. Gaara started a rhythm where he pressed against his lover and pulled away...only to push a little harder against him. Naruto pressed his hips forward and groaned.

"Gaara...not now..."

The red head put on a pout face and pulled his foot away.

"Fine then..."

He went back to eating and completely ignored the face he was given by the blond sitting opposite him. To say in the least...Naruto was surprised that Gaara gave up so easily. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say that the red head was up to something. He shook those thoughts from his mind and continued eating. The rest of the morning passed in silence as they ate and by 11:30, Naruto was starting to get antsy. Gaara looked over at him from his spot on the couch and asked,

"What's wrong Naruto?"

The blond looked up and tried but failed to put on a happy face.

"Oh...nothing just...er...hmmm..."

Gaara stood and went over to his lover and straddled his hips. He kissed him lightly on the mouth and said,

"You can tell me...I'm not him, you know."

Naruto looked away which only served to fuel Gaara's growing impatience. He nuzzled his face into Naruto's neck and gently started biting and sucking on the skin there. Naruto leaned his head to the side to give Gaara better access and placed his hands on the lithe waist of his koibito.

"Onegai, Naru-chan...tell me."

That one word made Naruto completely surrender.

"I don't know if you'll like the gift I got you for our anniversary."

Gaara sat up straight and Naruto groaned at the loss of his lover's talented mouth on his bare flesh.

"I'll like whatever you get me, Naru-chan...don't worry."

This hardly made Naruto feel any better, so he voiced a new concern that had arisen.

"But I don't want you to like it just because you don't want to hurt my feelings...I want you to truly, honestly like it."

"I will...I like anything you give me."

Naruto bit his lip and pulled out his wallet to check the contents. A few 20's and a single 10 were seen along with his ID and credit card. There also was a pink card which he had gotten from a close friend a few days ago, but he didn't want Gaara to see it, so he folded up his wallet and put it away.

"All right...let's get going then."

Gaara was a little reluctant to leave his spot, but got up anyway and went to the front door. Naruto stood and stretched his arms toward the ceiling.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Gaara asked.

"You'll see..."

Gaara didn't like how that sounded. He knew better than to ask though, so he followed Naruto outside and, somewhat apprehensively, started the long walk to the center of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...that privelage belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Though I do have a Gaara key chain and Sunagakure gloves.

Gaara looked up at the building in front of them in apprehension. He had known that it was gonna be bad, but not this bad. The name of the building was Photogenix and it was a place where you could do a professional photo shoot if you really wanted to. This was Naruto's gift? He looked at the blond in question and Naruto replied,

"So, you don't like it?"  
There was such a look of hurt on his face that Gaara couldn't help but say,

"No...I like it...it's just a little surprising that's all."  
Naruto saw through his facade and said,

"If you really don't want to do this, then you don't have to...we can do something else."

Gaara bit his lip and said,

"You wouldn't mind if we did something else?"  
"No...I'd understand."

Gaara smiled and said,

"Can we do something else then? I really don't like getting my picture taken."

Naruto put on a fake smile and said,

"Sure, we can do something else."  
As Gaara turned around, he bumped into something solid. He took a step back and looked up...only to see the very last pereson that he wanted to see; his ex, Neji Hyuga. The look that Gaara was receiving from the brunet was one of surprise.

"What are you doing here, Gaara?"  
Said teen backed away and looked quickly at Naruto. The blond was looking at something else...or should I say, someone else. For there next to Neji stood Naruto's ex, Sasuke Uchiha. They were looking each other over with mild interest from Sasuke and pure loathing from Naruto.

"What are you doing here, dobe?"  
Naruto looked away and went over to Gaara.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he whispered.

"What's the matter? Didn't expect to run into us here?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course they didn't...can you see the looks on their faces?"

Naruto gritted his teeth and tried to pull Gaara aside. Gaara though, had another idea. He looked straight into Neji's eyes and said,

"We're here to take pictures for fun, unlike you two who probably only do this so that you can look at yourselves later like the egotistical bastards that you are."

Naruto laughed quietly at the astonished look on Neji's face and said,

"Good one."

He pulled Gaara into a hug and kissed him softly. He enjoyed it immensly when Gaara stood up to Neji, but it happened so rarely that he almost never saw it. Sasuke glared at the offending red head and replied,

"Who'd want a picture of you?"

When it came to Sasuke however, Gaara shied away and hid his face in Naruto's neck. He fought with those thoughts all the time and didn't need reminding. Naruto looked around at Sasuke and said,

"I do. I can't imagine why you guys need even more pictures of yourselves unless you two really are ego-centric and self-centered...oh wait...you are."

With that, Naruto turned and he and Gaara went into the building. Gaara grinned like a cheshire cat and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Thanks for that," he whispered.

"No problem...besides, it doesn't hurt to tell the truth every once in a while."

(A/N: Okay, the next chapter is the photo shoot, so if I get enough reviews then I'll add a lemon within the next chapter or two. Aaaahhh...the wonderful yaoi-ness...soon the whole world will be into yaoi, then we can rule the world!! Besides, the dark side has cookies...who wouldn't want to join the dark side? Read and review please! Ja!)


End file.
